


Deliverance

by Marked_by_moonlight



Series: As Though I Had Wings [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, F/M, Gen, Good Parent John Decker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Beta Read, Not Towards Trixie, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Pre-Season/Series 05, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Trixie Espinoza, Smart Trixie Espinoza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight
Summary: In which Chloe realizes that Lucifer is not Lucifer, and Trixie thinks God should be arrested.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), God & Michael (Lucifer TV)
Series: As Though I Had Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838911
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Lucifer (TV), or any recognizable character.

He saves her. Lucifer saves her, which should be no surprise, but it is.

Afterwards, there is no familiar smouldering rage, no Hell Fire eyes, and at first she thinks nothing of it.

But now, as he stands in the doorway of her home, oh, she does. He is holding Trixie, a smile on his face. He had scooped her up as soon as she came within reaching distance, and called her Trixie.

The hairs on the back of her neck and along her forearms are standing at attention. The realization snap-clicks into place, and its as though she’s just finished a ten thousand piece puzzle without ever being able to look at the box.

This is not her Lucifer, no, this is his Twin. The same archangel that cast him Down on his Father’s Orders. 

She cannot, will not, tear her eyes away from Trixie. She takes half of a shuddering breath, and is filled with rage. How dare Lucifer’s twin try to usurp his place in their lives, to try to take everything from him?

She takes another breath, and continues to stare at the imposter, at the monster holding her child. Another breath in, and she tips her head back to glare at the ceiling.

The words come pouring out of her like water from the tap, and she snarls her rage to the Heavens.

“I’ve had enough! I am tired of your meddling, you abusive manipulative bastard! Come down here and get this imposter the hell away from my daughter!”

Michael steps towards her, Trixie still in his arms, and softly says her name.

“Chloe, who are you talking to? If you’re trying to pray, that’s not how it works.”

She is so angry that she cannot formulate words, only think silent rage filled thoughts towards Lucifer’s Father, towards anyone in the Silver City that will listen.

Another half a breath later, and the room is filled with Light. When the Light fades, a man with greying, curly black hair stands before her in jeans and a grey button down. The other man accompanying him is her father.

“Daughter-“

She cuts off God with a choked sob, and flings herself at her father. He catches her, steady and solid and warm.

“Dad.” She breathes. “Daddy. I missed you so much. So so much. I’m sorry. I’m sorry it was my fault.”

Her father shushes her, and cradles her to him, a hand petting her hair.

“Popkin, it wasn’t your fault. It was just my time to go. It’s okay, sweetheart. It’ll all be okay.”

She stays cradled in her father’s embrace, until Trixie speaks up.

“Mommy, who are these people?”

Turning to her daughter, Chloe Decker wipes the tears from her eyes. She explains, and it looks like Michael’s been struck by lightning.

Before any of them can do anything, Lucifer is in the hallway, his wings unfurled. He accidentally knocks over a lamp, and sends her an apologetic look.

Lucifer then takes a step towards the shell shocked Michael, his face furious. Her father slips between them, facing Lucifer. His face is stern, his chin tilted up, and he holds out his palm inches away from Lucifer’s chest.

Her father gives Lucifer the Look. The ‘You’re Grounded Till You’re Eighty’ Look. Disapproving and disappointed. 

“Son, I know you’re angry. I’m furious at what that little worm would’ve gotten away with had my Popkin not figured it out. But right now, your idiot shit head of a brother is holding my granddaughter, so we can knock some sense into the prick later, after my girls are safe.”

Lucifer deflates, and beside her, God is looking at them with wonder. As though he has never seen Lucifer back down from a fight, or really, listen at all.

Her dad gives God a glance, and a small smile.

“I told you that I could handle him, Chief. You’ve got good kids, with the exception of a few rotten apples and they just need you to step up to the plate and be there for them.”

Trixie wiggles in Michael’s arms, squirming down to run towards her. Michael lets her go, watching in stunned silence. Her daughter comes flying at them, and then stops short.

She tilts her head up to stare at the face of God, and her nose twitches. 

“You’ve been a big meanie to Lucifer. My mommy and daddy say that people who hurt their children and get caught have to go to jail for a long time. My friend Marissa’s dad hurt her, and he got arrested. You should be arrested too!” Yells Trixie. 

Towards the end of her daughters speech, Chloe is struggling not to wince at the volume, and then she does wince at the action that follows the words.

Her eleven year old daughter kicks God in the shin, and he allows it. 

The tension ebbs from the room, and they all give small quiet chuckles.

God just looks at Trixie, and then He and Michael are Gone. In their place are two presents, the sparkly purple glitter bike that Trixie wanted for her birthday, that Chloe had been unable to afford, and a pile of toddler books stacked upon the softest looking yellow blanket she’s ever seen.


End file.
